New Tauron
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "Liberty, Equality, Solidarity" |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: "Daydream Believer" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | |- |'Official Name' || The Grand and United States of the Republic of New Tauron |- |'Capital' || Concord Dawn |- |'Formation Date' || December 8, 2007 |- |'Official Language' || English |- |'Government' • President | Republican Sovereignty Genghis |- |'Trading Sphere' || Orange |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || The Sweet Oblivion |- |'Former Alliance' || The Grand Lodge of Freemasons |- |'Area' || - |- |'Population' || - |- |'Technology' || - |- |'Infrastructure' || - |- |'Rank' || #- of 26,954 Nations |- |'Tax Rate' || 0% |- |'Currency' || United States Dollar ($) |- |'National Animal' || Bull |- |'National Resources' || |- |'Connected Resources' || |- |'Bonus Resources' || |} Nation Information New Tauron is a well developed, and mature nation located in the central Queensland area of the former Commonwealth of Australia. New Tauron is a Republican Sovereignty led by Genghis who is generally asleep around midday and doesn't like to answer the phone until he has screened the call. Currently the republic is a member of The Sweet Oblivion and was a former founding nation of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. The nation's main exports are Fish and Silver; the main imports are aluminum, cattle, iron, lumber, marble, pigs, spices, sugar, wheat, and water. The citizens are primarily of mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Most claim to be either Jedi or Pastafarian on the national census but the lack of Lightsabers and Flying Spaghetti Monsters indicate otherwise. New Tauron's technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at how well they can play Halo online or use their iPhone wherever and whenever they like. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs and will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. New Tauron is currently against nuclear technology but that is only because they don't have the capability. Plans are on the way within New Tauron to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Unfortunately, this is well behind schedule due to the contractors being stoned most of the time. New Tauron allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to break the occasional kneecap or make the trouble maker 'disappear', if you know what I mean. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to spend a few years in a military holding yard while they are processed. New Tauron believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government, as long as it positive. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to line its own pockets first. New Tauron will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. They do that through a middle man. Game Play History of New Tauron New Tauron was founded on December 8, 2007 by Genghis. The capital city was named Concord Dawn. The nation is a republican sovereignty, with Genghis as Ruler who sees and hears all. On the same day as the nations founding, Genghis founded and aligned New Tauron with The Grand Lodge of Freemasons alliance. As the leader of the fledgling alliance, Genghis was befriended early on by raasaa of Nueva Vida. Utilising his mentorship, Genghis nurtured his new venture from a single member to well over 100 in the space of 7 months. He was aided in the task by some very loyal brethren including Phil Collins and Lord Xnut. Treatied to NpO via the Penguin Lodge MDP, Genghis had to make the hard decision to maintain or sever ties during the Pacifican-Polaris dispute. He chose the former and maintains good relations with his Polar brothers. On August 9, 2009, New Tauron left The Grand Lodge of Freemasons to pursue new perspectives of Planet Bob. On August 24, 2009, the nation aligned with The Sweet Oblivion to utilise their military and nuclear armament prowess. The nation was deleted on September 1, 2009. Geography and Important Places The republic is a small nation located on the Eastern Seaboard of the former Commonwealth of Australia. The terrain of New Tauron consists mostly of flat and arid lands to the west and sub-tropical rainforests and lush gardens to the east. The former NPO bomb range has the expected craters and wastelands as well as several lakes containing 3-eyed fish. New Tauron's climate is mostly hot and humid which makes Genghis' jock itch all the more unbearable. Nation Map The nation of New Tauron is roughly the size of the state of Queensland on which it is built. Genghis founded the Republic of New Tauron on an abandoned nuclear test site that the French or NPO had left behind, after he grew tired of his former nation of Genghistan and its affiliation to the Legion. He offed the 8000 plus people whilst they slept, in December 2007 using the genocide method of Deletion button. New Tauron spreads from the Pacific Ocean west to the border of the Northern Territory of Australia. Its resources of Fish and Silver come from the extensive Aquaculture and trawler network that farms the Pacific and the outback Silver mines of the western edges of the nation. Capital City Concord Dawn is located in what is commonly known as outback Australia. The city is built on the remnants of the town of Longreach, famous for being the birthplace for the airline company Qantas. It is a dry and desolate place and is the dead center of the nation. Genghis chose Concord Dawn as the capital not only because of this but because it is out of the way and too far for his in-laws to visit. He is also paranoid about a military or hostile coup and so he lives, works and travels in an ex-Qantas Boeing 707 which is fuelled and ready to go at a moments notice on runway 04. Cultural Hub Tootlesburgh is the birthplace of Genghis and is one of the most developed and culturaly rich cities in the nation. Its official name is the Grand City of Tootlesburgh but most leave off the prefix. It is famous for its immaculate gardens and prominent architecture and as it sits atop an extinct volcano its rich red soil is conducive to plant life. Due to the cooler climate and overall appeal it has become the major city in New Tauron for learning and enlightenment. The city boasts several landmark structures including the Grand Library, Grand Temple and Grand Lodge all of which is open twenty-four hours a day. Masonic Lodge The nation of New Tauron has a long history with Freemasonry and the Grand Lodge is located in Tootlesburgh. Several smaller district lodges are located throughout the country and one is even incorporated in Genghis' aircraft at Concord Dawn. National Archive and Museum The National Archive holds artifacts from all over the globe. Its curator and benefactor, Rakarth von Swindonia rarely leaves the building for more than a few hours. He is meticulous with the upkeep of the historical treasures and papers and delights at conducting tours for the school children of New Tauron. Culture New Taurons tend to have a siesta when their leader does and usually like to watch sitcoms before bed. They can often be seen in shopping malls spending copious amounts of cash on expensive audio visual equipment and gaming consols. English is the official and required language in New Tauron. About 80% of the nation's population also speaks a second language, but only after a few beers or when talking it up amongst their friends. That language is commonly referred to as Bulls**t. Over 82% of New Tauron's population follows the way of the Jedi. The remaining percentage is made up with 14% FSM, 3% Gatesism and the way of Microsoft, and 1% Couldn't give a stuff. New Tauron's national drink is Rum and Ginger Beer and it is often poured on their breakfast cereal, used as a gravy on roast meats and baby formula. When not drinking for effect, Dr. Pepper is usually the drink of choice. The citizens of New Tauron love the national animal, the Chihuahua and at times the combined yapping sets off car alarms or triggers the evacuation of entire communities. The national Rugby team are considered deity's among the sport loving community but 'Idol' contestants are booed in the street and Big Brother contestants are set upon with German Shepards. Poker and Ten Pin Bowling are also popular pastimes as well as well as any sport or hobby that requires the act of sitting down at some stage. New Tauron always wins in cricket and rugby matches against Sussudio, although it has suffered some recent defeats against them due to a bad head cold going around. Policies & Opinions Diplomatically, New Tauron is loyal to The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. It has strong diplomatic ties to Republic of Sussudio, Danubia and Techtvicia in particular as they owe New Tauron cab fare from last week. New Tauron requires all citizens, male and female, to register with the Defence Force at the age of eighteen. All recruits undertake military training and national service for a 12 month period. Upon completion they can continue on in the military on a voluntary basis. The education system of New Tauron is made up of both private and public educational sources. Public schools follow more closely to their state's department of education, while private schools can have more customized policies. In all public schools, both, evolution and creationism, are taught alongside each other, and the children are left to make their decision. Usually that decision is that Genghis brought them into this world and he will most definitely take them out. Gun ownership in New Tauron is fully legal although in order to own a gun, the citizen must have an up to date license and more than 3 teeth. Some weapons, mostly automatics and some semi-automatics, are not allowed for ownership by citizens for safety reasons. These weapons are available to crazed gunmen and cult leaders however. Alcohol cannot be purchased until the age of eighteen. It can be consumed at any age, just not purchased unless you are 18. Medical marijuana is legalized, though it is strictly regulated and only medical patients who absolutely need it will get it. Illegal immigration has a zero-tolerance policy in New Tauron. Aliens must be taken to the leader and promptly probed in all orifices....oh, not that sort of illigal aliens....my bad. National Holidays A great number of National Holidays take place within the nation of New Tauron. *April 22: Earth Day *May 21: Genghis Day *December 8: Foundation Day *December 21: Christmas Day Great Wonders The Great Monument of Town Ender The first wonder to ever be constructed within the nation of New Tauron was The Great Monument of Town Ender. The memorial was dedicated to Town Ender due to his close friendship to the people of New Tauron, his faithful duty to the Legion and resulting death at Christmas time in 2007. Dedicated on August 10, 2008 the monument stands in a popular park of in the Grand Square of Tootlesburg. Town Ender is depicted at the top, along with a meat pie and sauce. = External Links = * New Tauron National Factbook Category:Nations Category:New Tauron Category:Nations Category:Nations of Australia Category:New Tauron Category:English-speaking nations Category:Member of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons Category:Good Nation Pages